Nicotine
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It was a bad habit for both Mal and Duncan, it was a habit that neither of them were willing to break.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was almost Midnight and Duncan knew he should be asleep in his cabin and not outside in the woods smoking a cigarette but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. It was a cold night and he was starting to regret even coming outside in the first place, it only confirmed for him that it was a bad idea when he saw Mal walking towards him. This usually meant that Duncan would be obligated to fuck him and suck him before being told that he could go back to his cabin. Duncan was still one of the few who knew the secret about 'Mike' but Duncan would rather keep it a secret for now then for Mal to tell everyone that he's Mal's bitch.

"Gimmie a light, Sweetie." Mal held out a cigarette for Duncan to light. "Lost mine in that stupid Goth's bed. She made me sit there with her and that Red haired chick and they talked about the Goth girl doing all this volunteer work, you know I hate volunteering. I lost my lighter when I laid on the bed out of boredom."

"Sure." Duncan held the lighter down to get the flame. "So, what else do you want from me?"

"Not a thing." Mal rolled his eyes. "Why do you always think that I want something from you? You're my bitch and if I wanted something from you I would have gotten it already. If I wanted to I could have easily came up behind you and pushed you on the ground and had my way with you, so before you think that you're being clever, you can just think again. You're not."

Duncan placed the lighter that he was holding back into his pocket while Mal leaned against the tree near them and exhaled smoke out into the night air. This wasn't right, Mal never just came over for nothing, Duncan was still skeptical.

"Are you lying again?" Duncan asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You must have a reason for being here."

"Just sick of being Mike and thought I would take a smoke break." Mal smirked. "Why? Do you want to fuck me? Miss me inside you?"

"No way." Duncan rolled his eyes and paused for a second. "Mal, can I ask you something? Why the fuck don't you kiss me?"

"Excuse me?" Mal laughed. "Are you serious? Are you asking me why I won't kiss you? I don't have to answer to my little slut why I won't kiss him. If you really want to know though it's because if I kiss you then you'll form an attachment to me and that's the last fucking thing I need. I just want to fuck you not have you love me."

"A kiss wouldn't kill you, Mal." Duncan laughed. "You never kissed me once. I'm starting to think that you're afraid you'll love me if you do it."

"If that helps you sleep at night, Sweetie." Mal rolled his eyes. "Kissing is when you show someone love and I don't love you. I don't love anyone except myself."

"I'm really going to really going to regret this..." Duncan muttered before walking over to where Mal was and placed his hands on Mal's face before leaning in and kissing him, trying his hardest to get his tongue in Mal's mouth. It wasn't like Mal didn't do things like this to him all the time, Mal had this coming and if a kiss was the worst that Duncan did, he figured that Mal would survive.

At first Mal went to shove Duncan off of him but then he seemed to ease up a bit and he allowed Duncan to even keep his tongue in his mouth. Mal never actually kissed anyone before but he actually found himself enjoying this and wondered why he didn't try this years ago. He caught on pretty quickly and found him fighting for dominance with his Sweetie for control of this very long kiss.

_Cross my heart and hope to die__  
__Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

Mal realized how much he liked this. His Sweetie had his tongue pierced and Mal liked the way it felt in his mouth. He wouldn't admit it, but he wanted the control, he placed his hands on Duncan's waist and spun the two of them around quickly, slamming Duncan into the tree and pressing his body up against him as close as he could. Duncan could feel Mal's erect dick through his pants, it was poking Duncan in his leg.

_I've lost control and I don't want it back__  
__I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

Finally Mal had enough and pulled away from the kiss and slammed Duncan up against the tree and smirked at him.

"Okay Sweetie, I'll give you credit, that was hot." Mal started kissing Duncan's neck and then he started to suck on it really hard and then he bit down on it knowing very well it was going to leave a Mark, but that's what Mal wanted, he wanted Duncan to know that he was the one who was marking him, that way those girls he dated on and off on Total Drama would know that he belonged to him and him alone.

"Mal, stop..." Duncan moaned. "I can't...haaavv-Ohhh this, people will notice..."

"I don't care." Mal pulled away and unzipped his pants. "You're mine and they'll all learn that."

_It's a fucking drag_

"How am I supposed to explain this to anyone?!" Duncan asked Mal. "I'm not dating Gwen or Courtney anymore! You're technically dating Zoey, Heather hooked up with Alejandro and Sierra is nuts! That means there is no way we can even say I made out with one of them!"

"That's not my problem, Sweetie." Mal ran his fingers through Duncan's hair. "Now less talking and more sucking. Get to it."

"I knew you wanted more from me." Duncan sighed and bent down. "You always want more from me."

"You started it." Mal shrugged. "It wasn't my fault that you got me horny, Sweetie. You're the one who kissed me."

Duncan started to stroke Mal's already erect dick and planted small kisses on Mal's dick, it made him moan. Duncan then took as much of Mal as he could into his mouth and slowly moved it in and out slowly until Mal came in his mouth and Duncan felt the warm substance in his mouth and slowly swallowed it.

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you__  
__So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do  
You're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

"There we go Sweetie..." Mal leaned his head back. "That's what I like."

Duncan continued to suck for awhile longer before removing Mal's dick from his mouth. He hated how he always ended up in this situations and he was mentally smacking himself because this time it was his own fault for showing Mal what a kiss feels like, he should have left him alone and just walked away. Part of him like liked this though, giving Mal the control reminded him when they were in Juvie and how Mal always took good care of him. It was true, when he was with Mal in Juvie and everyone knew Duncan belonged to Mal and that made Duncan feel safe, nobody ever tried to molest him while he was sleeping, Mal would never allow them near him.

_It's better to burn than to fade away__  
__It's better to leave than to be replaced_

The day that Mal left Juvie and got transferred to another facility was the day Duncan's world turned upside down. He had to actually beat up people so they would stay away from him, it wasn't easy without Mal so when Duncan agreed to be on Total Drama he figured it was his best shot to start over without relying on Mal or anyone else. He never even thought he would see Mal again.

"How did you do it?" Duncan asked Mal as Mal grabbed him and slammed Duncan up against the tree.

"Do what, Sweetie?" Mal asked him as he slid himself into Duncan, making Duncan moan even though it was incredibly painful.

"How the hell did you get out of Juvie?" Duncan asked him in between moans.

_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match__  
__I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

"I left Mike have control for awhile." Mal laughed as he started to go in and out of Duncan's ass faster and faster. "There was a time in my life where Mike had control and so did Chester and I left them run around and make asses out of themselves. I allowed Mike to fall in love, it's how I got him to sign up for this stupid show in the first place. I saw you on TV at the Juvie center and he was making googly eyes at the red haired bitch. This was the only chance I had to be reunited with my favorite Juvie slut."

_It's a fucking drag_

"So, are you saying that you love me?" Duncan asked him. "You actually missed me?"

"I wouldn't call it that at all, Sweetie." Mal laughed. "You're my girlfriend as far as I'm concerned. You are my property and I'm making sure you didn't forget it. When I saw you on camera with that little C.U.N.T. Courtney, I wanted to fucking kill her."

"Mal, what do we do from here?" Duncan asked him. "Once this season is over I'm done and you're never going to see me again."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Sweetie." Mal laughed. "I'm thinking about taking you home with me as my own little personal slave. I'll get a job as a hit man and you can stay home and play house wife."

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you__  
__So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do__  
__You're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

"You can't just claim a person." Duncan sighed as Mal pulled out of him. "What about my plans? You never even ask me what the fuck I want out of this. Also, if you become a fucking hit man then you'll end up in jail."

"I claimed you a long time ago, _Duncan..._" Mal pulled another cigarette. "Light it."

"I didn't even know you knew my name." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be, Sweetie." Mal laughed. "I just never cared for the name. It's a boy's name and you wear eyeliner and have pierced ears, you're my girlfriend and soon to be my housewife and most importantly you're my dirty little slut."

"I'm not going with you." Duncan told him. "I'm going back to my cabin. I'd rather blow up Chris's cabin and go to jail then live with you."

"Yet you're the one who kissed me." Mal smirked. "I'll see you around, Sweetie. I'm heading back to the cabin. Pack your things we're leaving after this show ends, once I win this game I'm pretending to be Mike again and then I'm making Mike dump her ass and I'm coming back for you."

_Just one more hit and then we're through__  
__'Cause you could never love me back__  
__Cut every tie I have to you_

"I'll see you around." Duncan put his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to the cabin, Mal quickly walked up behind him, spun him around and pulled him into a kiss and quickly got his tongue in Duncan's mouth and started to move Duncan's piercing with his tongue before pulling away.

"Bye." Mal smirked and walked the opposite way of Duncan entirely. Duncan quickly walked away, he was never going to let Mal see him blush.

* * *

_'Cause your love's a fucking drag__  
__But I need it so bad__  
__Your love's a fucking drag__  
__But I need it so bad_

When Duncan got back to the cabin, he started to pack his bags knowing that he was going to be leaving with Mal. No matter how much he argued with Mal he still liked how Mal protected him, sure he was going to argue with Mal the whole way there but he would still go, Mal may think that he's winning by 'forcing' him to go but you can't force someone who is willing to go. Zoey would just have to deal with it.  
_You're worse than nicotine_

* * *

**Okay, so the song is by Panic at the disco. I love it and I love Malcan! I think this may be my last one for awhile though, so let me know what you guys thought. **


End file.
